Rain's Smiling Tears
by Professor Sage
Summary: Just a oneshot songfic of Sheaine.. Be blasted away with detail. Bwahahaaa


Sage: Nya, just a songfic oneshot about Sheena and Raine.

Kaya: Holy Bleep you sure ran to the sky with this one.

Kaya's sister, Crystal Serenity: .. I thought you said you only like Kraine..

Sage: uh.. um.. ...

Kaya: **Professor Sage doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, and Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye.**

Crystal Serenity: And she would like to thank **Miss Raine Sage **for sending her this LOVELY song she is addicted to.

Sage: Yeaah, THANKS Miss.. Oh well, enjoy. I so added detail to this one.

* * *

Sheena stared out the window, dazedly staring out the window, sitting on an oak stool.

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here_

Her soft feet touched the ivory tiled floor, as one of her delicate hands were placed on the grass green wall as she stood up. Her brown eyes gazed down at the many tiles, before focusing on the bed. White blankets with grass green ivy designs on it were laid over a body, who's pale cyan haired head lay on a light green pillow.

Even though she was sleeping still, Sheena walked up to Raine, placing a hand on her shoulder. The half-elf stirred, groaning as she lay sprawled on her back.

_Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch.. here_

Even though the sky was still jet black, with the pale stars sparkling all over the place, watching over the land in silence..

The one who was fast asleep, dreaming of her fading days, and those smiles, awoke, opening her light blue eyes to meet brown ones.

_Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

" Sheena.." Her weary voice woke the room up, arising it from it's deadly silence. Brushing away a fallen strand of her blackish-purple hair from her pale skin, the ninja nodded as the moon slowly fell, lighting up the room dimly with it's dull blue, eating away the darkness like the hungry flames of a burning fire, desperate to touch everything.

" I'm.. Sorry I woke you, Raine." Sheena's voice sounded hesitated, her words quietly spoken. A fearful look glimmered in her brown eyes as the one she was looking at, sat up, letting the light blanket fall from her chest, revealing her gown made of a faded blue.

_I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here_

With her eyes, she looked over Sheena, silently wishing she wasn't going to say what she had thought she would say..

Yes.. Words could always have a stingy burn, etching themselves inside your mind, just makeing sure you remember them – never forgetting who said them, and why.

" I.. Just wanted to.. Make sure you were okay." The summoner had finished, she couldn't say it.

She couldn't say it because tears threatened the edge of her eyes.. And she didn't want this woman in front of her to see herself cry.

_Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch.. here_

Even though.. The sun was rising.. And the female in front of her left in a hurry, rushing to grasp the door handle and walk to her freedom, Raine lay down, closing her eyes..

Thinking of what she should do;

Soar with returned love..

Or fall with broken hearts..

_Where you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Sheena clung to the white wall, sliding down it as she cried, her soft sobs oblivious to the sleeping world.

' _I loved him.._ ' Her words repeated over and over, echoing in her mind.

' _I've got to get away from here.._ ' Her own thoughts repeated, forever cancelling out everything else.

Was it that her life was slowly slipping away? Like someone drowning in the tears of the sky?

_Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here  
That, was now.._

**This is here..**

_**Forever waiting what the decision is.. Or was..**_

_This is now.._

**Just a hopeless dream..**

_**Am I just going to let it fade..?**_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Minutes had slowly been eaten away, engulfed by the passing time, because time doesn't stop, for anyone.

Raine had found Sheena laying in the grass, sprawled on her stomach, dead to the world, alive in her own little world.

She placed her soft, cold hand on the dazed teen's shoulder, gently shaking her.

Sheena woke up and met with light blue ones against her brown ones.

Confused, the summoner rubbed her eyes, thinking this was one of those dreams..

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whispers hello I miss you miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

" Sheena..? I.. Just wanted to.. Make sure you weren't going to hurt yourself.. I.." Raine was cut off, her own voice danced with hesitation.

She had feelings she could return to this girl.

The summoner only threw her hands around the healer, trying not to cry.

_Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms._

Only, the sky cried, dusting the females with a glowing stardust of some sort.

And with the dim moon slowly slipping away, it grasped all it's light, taking it back greedily, as the sun rose, painting the sky with it's magical colors..

The two kissed, holding each other like tomorrow was never to be..

* * *

Sage: Tee hee, how special.

Kaya: Oh, woop-dee-do

Sage: Review and tell me what you think! If you have any advice or questions, feel free to say so, or PM me if you don't want anyone too see.

Presea: If you wish to ask Sage to write yourself a oneshot, please PM her.


End file.
